The Bostonian Connection
by Brigade701
Summary: With Johnny injured Roy gets assigned a partner from Boston with a famous wife


__

A/N I definitely own Ming Chang, Far as I know I own Federal Rescue. I most definitely don't own the Personnel connected with the LA County Fire Department, the Staff of the Emergency Ward of Rampart General Hospital or for that matter Rampart General Hospital What I don't own for a fact is owned by Mark VIII Productions and Universal Studios. Thank God for TV Land since they show EMERGENCY the show that inspired this fine piece of Literary Mastery even if they can't leave it in one Time Slot for more then a couple months (at least it seems that way) Therefore I'm not going to say what time the show airs since depending on how long after posting you are reading this It could have gotten moved. I do want to thank Camille for technical advisement on a few issues.

EMERGENCY 

The Bostonian Connection.

It's 930 in the Morning on a cool November Morning right before Thanksgiving in the Southern California County of Los Angeles, A recent model car is seen pulling into the parking lot at the Los Angeles Fire Control building. The driver was an Asian American Male wearing a White Short Sleeve Button down shirt that had a patch on his sleeves that said Federal Rescue Paramedic. HE walked into the building shortly after pulling in. He was then seen outside an office that said LA County Fire Chief.

"Ah yes the Chief said to expect you Mr. Chang," the administrative assistant said. "Chief Hoser, Mr. Chang from Cambridge is outside."

"Thank you Captain, I'll talk to him and see if you can put the arm out for Battalion Chief McConakee," the Chief said. "Mr. Chang, Welcome to LA County. Right now I'm waiting for Patrick McConakee he is the Chief for Battalion 14. How familiar with Fire Department Procedures are you?" 

"Not real familiar Chief. I'm a paramedic with Federal Rescue which is a Private Ambulance Company. I'm assigned to the Eastern Massachusetts Region with my base in Cambridge, Three different Company's Federal Rescue, Rural Ambulance, and Middlesex County Ambulance Corps handle ambulance services in Cambridge," Ming admitted. 

"Sounds like it will prove educational for both you and the company you will be attached to while you are here," the Chief said. 

Just then a Medium Height Red headed Male walked in. 

"Captain Simms said you wanted to see me," he said.

"Ah Yes Patrick, This is Ming Chang he is an Ambulance paramedic HE is on loan to us this week from a Private company in Cambridge Massachusetts," Chief Hoser said. 

"I know just the place to stick him," McConakee said.

"I'm sure you do Patrick," Hoser said.

"So you're a Battalion Chief huh sir?" Ming inquired as they headed for the parking lot. 

"Yes I am. Oh man I have this one Captain Hank Stanley who is an interesting Character. HE is firm but knows how to have a good time. To be a captain again just for a little while then maybe I could figure out why Stanley he was an engineer at my station back then set fire to my hat," McConakee said as He got into his car. 

"I'd like to meet him some time," Ming said.

"No Problem just follow me," McConakee said.

A Short time later Chet Kelly a Dark haired Medium Height firefighter with a bushy mustache ran into the Rec Room at the Station. Marco Lopez a Hispanic Firefighter was cooking at the Stove while Roy DeSoto a Reddish Blond male, Hank Stanley a Dark Haired slightly bushy browed male, and Mike Stoker a Light Brown haired quiet male were sitting at the table. Laying on the couch as always was Henry a lazy boned basset hound who was the station mascot. 

"Cap, this is no joke but McConakee just pulled in," Chet said.

"Yeah right Chet," Marco said.

Roy walked over to a window and looked out.

"Oh man Chet wasn't joking," Roy said.

"Oh great," Capt. Stanley said. "OK Everyone Line up in the Apparatus Room Come on."

Fairly Soon McConakee and Ming walked up to a Bunch of Light Blue Shirted Firemen."

"Station 51 A Shift on Duty," Captain Stanley barked when McConakee came to a stop. 

"Hank, I understand your man Gage is laid up with a broken leg," McConakee said.

"Unfortunately," Stanley said.

"Well I considered placing someone like Dwyer or Brice on overtime to fill in for Gage until the Department Chief told me how arrangements had been made for a Paramedic in Cambridge to put in a little overtime with our department. Therefore I leave Mr. Chang here in your capable hands," McConakee said. "Oh and he knows about as much as I do about the hat incident."

"Mr. Chang, I'm Captain Hank Stanley. These Fine Men are Firefighter Specialist Mike Stoker."

"Stoker, glad to meet you," Ming said.

"Firefighter Marco Lopez."

"Marco, you look like a good man," Ming said.

"Firefighter Chet Kelly."

"Why do I have a feeling you are trouble Chet," Ming said.

"I have no idea," Chet said.

"Finally Firefighter Paramedic Roy DeSoto," Stanley said.

"You must be the guy I'll be working with," Ming said.

"I guess so," Roy said. "Come on I'll show you around. WE use the Squad right here for our runs. The other guys use the engine. The squad was a Red Vehicle with a Large number of Storage Compartments all over the Back Part which actually stuck out past the Cab. The Engine was an Enclosed Front Ward Le France with all the normal bells and whistles of an engine. The Front of the Engine was where Stoker and Captain Stanley rode facing front and Chet and Marco sat behind them facing the rear. 

Right then a series of tones came over the wall speakers located throughout the station.

"Squad 51 man with breathing problems 1233 West 41st Place 1233 West 41st Place Cross Street Budlong Ave time out 1005," the dispatcher called out.

"Squad 51 10-4 KMG365," Capt. Stanley responded as he informed the dispatcher that the call was received and he wrote down the directions and handed the slip of paper to Roy who was at the Wheel. Both Roy and Ming were wearing Regulation Fire helmets that had 51 in white letters on a Black Background. Fairly soon they arrived at the house. They then went into a large compartment on the Passenger side of the squad and grabbed a red case, a black tackle box like container and from a tall compartment a small slender tank with wagon like wheels. A Slightly gray haired woman came running out. 

"In here," she called out.

Inside a male with Dark hair that had a hint of gray was sitting in a chair wheezing away.

"Sir, if you could lie down for a second so we can examine you," Ming said. Roy meanwhile was getting the red case opened and set up. He took a Black Phone like receiver from it.

"Rampart this is Squad 51," Roy broadcasted. Ming meanwhile was setting up to check the man's vitals.

"Ma'am does your husband have any allergies or a history of Asthma?" Ming wondered.

"Just Pollen which is why all my plants are artificial. WE don't even buy real Trees. AS for Asthma not since he was in his teens."

"This is Rampart go ahead 51," Dixie McCall the Early thirties Head nurse with a Reddish Brown hair responded.

"Rampart, we have a male early fifties complaining of breathing problems. Stand by for Vitals," Roy said.

Dixie meanwhile had used a phone to have Dr. Kelly Brackett paged.

"Rampart this is Squad 51. BP is 110 over 60, Pulse is 55 respiration is 9," Roy responded based on Ming's measurements. "I'm not getting any sounds or bubbling other then a wheezing sound. HE does look pale in complexion. 

"51 start him on 5 liters of 02," Brackett ordered having just walked into the radio room. "Wait ten minutes and send a new set of vitals. Transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart." 

A Short time later An ambulance was backing up as the squad turned around. The patient was then offloaded as Roy and Ming walked in.

"Treatment Room 2," Dixie said. Dr. Brackett walked over.

"Hello There I'm Dr. Brackett the Head of the Department."

"I'm Ming Chang Federal Rescue Eastern Massachusetts Region."

"He is taking over for Johnny," Roy explained. "From what the Ambulance guys said he really knows his stuff."

"What department are you with?" Brackett wondered as Dr. Mike Morton walked up.

"Kel, their waiting on you in Treatment 2," Morton said.

"Thanks Mike," Brackett said. "Roy's latest partner is a Paramedic out of Eastern Massachusetts."

"Oh really where exactly?" Morton wondered as Brackett went to check on his patient.

"Middlesex County in fact my house is in Cambridge Where my wife goes to Harvard," Ming explained.

"You don't look like the type to be married," Morton commented.

"Well I am," Ming explained. 

"You know I read somewhere that that famed High School Basketball Star Julie Fredericks is at Harvard you and your wife ever see her or even know who she is?" Morton wondered.

Ming chuckled for a couple seconds.

"Something Funny?" Morton wondered.

"Yeah Kind of Doc. I see The Famed Wheelchair Warrior quite often. In fact she is somewhere with a cousin of hers right now right here in LA," Ming said.

"How would you know that Ming?" Roy wondered.

"Because The famed Wheelchair Warrior just happens to be my wife," Ming told them as Dr. Early was passing by in the background. 

"Your kidding?" Morton said.

"No I'm not," Ming said.

"Come on Ming there is someone I want you to meet," Roy said dragging Ming toward an elevator. Shortly after that they were entering a room containing a dark curly haired male with a cast on one leg. 

"Hey Roy, Who did you get stuck with for a partner Brice again?" the male asked.

"Fraid Not Johnny. This is my temporary Partner Ming Chang with Federal Rescue. Ming this laid up clown is my usual partner John Gage."

"Pleased to meet you Gage," Ming said.

"Likewise," Gage responded. "The doctors figure I'll be out of you shortly after Thanksgiving. At least that's not too far away. I was worried they would say Christmas or something. Of course it will be a couple weeks before I'll be back at work."

"My family and I are only in town for this week," Ming said.

Shortly after that they were back at the Station.

"Let's face it Roy you all have it easy compared to Ambulance Paramedics. You have a fine place like this to hang out in between calls. My crew and I end up driving around Cambridge."

"Trust me Ming it isn't always easy. One time WE all were responding to a Car Crash on a fire road and it was rough. Two Companies a Fire Department Tractor and a Helicopter responded. WE ended up airlifting the victims out and I rode in with them in the Copter. Wouldn't you know it Johnny ended up bitten by a rattlesnake. Talk about nerve racking I had no idea how he was going to end up OF course since I had flown in I was monitoring the whole thing from Rampart."

"It was definitely bad. The only reason It even happened was because Johnny left the HT down below where the car was. The minute he radioed up what had happened I sent Chet and Marco down to see what had to be done. I ended up having to radio LA that we weren't available. The only Paramedic immediately available was injured and had to follow relayed instructions via LA and treat himself," Stanley went on.

"You were concerned Cap but think how I felt knowing that Johnny needed me and I wasn't there. Where was I standing around listening to his condition via relay from LA. Before you know it WE had five Firefighters and who knows how many nurses worried about one Paramedic," Roy said.

"Trust me Roy riding on top of the engine with Johnny wasn't easy. We had to really hope Mike knew what he was doing."

"Hey I'm the best engineer in the battalion Marco you know that," Stoker called from the Stove where he was frying up some chicken.

"I've seen some hairy rescue's myself. Probably the hairiest was summer before last. My Crew and I were in England with Julie and a bunch of her former teammates and we were just arriving in Manchester when a gun man opened fire on our group. The Hairy part was Melissa and Laura O'Connor the President's daughters were with us and a gunman shot Melissa destroying her shoulder. It wasn't good. She had to have a completely new arm built."

"You know I heard a rumor that your wife purposely fell into the water that one day," Chet said.

"Never make jokes about my wife unless you know you have your facts straight. I was there I actually saw where the bank had given way resulting in her fall," Ming Screamed at Chet.

"Hey man take it easy Ming. Chet has a warped sense of humor normally," Roy said.

"I'm sure Chet and I will get along fine hopefully," Ming said.

An hour later Ming was in the Bathroom combing his hair when Chet Hid a Bucket of water over top. When Ming left The water fell over him. He was mad when he walked into the Rec Room.

"OK Who is the Wise Guy who decided to place a bucket of water over the stupid door?" Ming hollered.

"Hey take it easy Ming the roof has been known to leak," Chet said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Just you wait Chet I'll get you good," Ming said.

Gern Gern, Gern Gern Gernnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Squad 51 Child down with injuries 819 E 97th Street, 819 E 97th Street Cross Street McKinley Time out 1308.

"Squad 51 KMG365."

They then headed out.

"One thing you have to consider is Chet Kelly is a real prankster," Roy told him.

"Why didn't you warn me about Chet earlier. AS it is I feel like reporting him to McConakee for unprofessional conduct," Ming informed his temporary partner.

"There are worse people then Chet in the Department like Craig Brice. He is the most annoying guy in the department He must have had the book for dinner one night," Roy told him. "You know who Chet's usual victim normally is?"

"Since he chose me to pester then his usual victim must be Gage otherwise I wouldn't have gotten soaked," Ming told him.

They soon pulled up to the House where the victim lived. The girl was about nine years old with Reddish hair and a gash in one leg. She was laying on a concrete pad near the driveway. 

"Man talk about bad," Ming said as he took a look. 

"Hi there, what's your name?" 

"Julie," the girl said.

"Nice name my wife is named Julie. Does it hurt anywhere else other then your leg?"

"No," Julie said.

"Roy, see if you can find some Ringers while I call Rampart," Ming said. "Rampart this is Federal 7."

"Unit calling could you repeat that?" Dr. Morton asked confused about the callers ID.

"Rampart this is Federal 7 riding with Squad 51," Ming called in.

"Go ahead Federal 7," Morton said.

****

"Rampart we have a female victim age about nine years old with a gash in her left leg," Ming called in. "It's draining blood at a steady but pulsing rate my guess about a 32nd to a 16th of a pint per minute. almost as if the femoral was damaged."

"Federal 7 is the victim conscious?"

"That's affirmative Rampart. Requesting permission to start an IV of Ringers?"

"Approved Federal 7. When you get a chance get me some vitals."

"Stand by for vitals," Ming told him. Roy then pointed to the Vitals.

"OK Pulse is 48 and Thready, BP is 60 over 20 and Respiration is 10," Ming said. 

"How bad is the Gash Federal 7?" Morton inquired worried about the BP and Pulse. 

"It's about 5 inches long and open to the fat of the skin. So far no sign of a Pulmonary embolism ." 

"Very carefully apply a tourniquet and transport Immediately," Morton ordered. _Thank god she doesn't have a Pulmonary Embolism otherwise her survival chances would be slim to almost zippo_

"The Ambulance has yet to arrive Rampart," Ming told him. 

"WE need to get her in here and quick. If necessary use the Squad or other civilian vehicle," Morton told him. 

"Problem?" The girls mother asked.

"Yes The Hospital wants your daughter in there right now and the Ambulance isn't here yet," Roy told her. "LA this is Squad 51 what is the ETA on the Ambulance for this location?"

"Squad 51, No Ambulance has been requested. I can send one but it will take fifteen minutes," Sam Lanier told him.

"Great," Roy said after closing the connection. "We are without an ambulance."

"Joyce, is there a Problem?" A man asked the Mother as he walked over. 

"Yes Julie is injured and we can't get an ambulance."

"My Truck is in my Driveway," He said.

"Sir, if you could bring it over here very carefully," Ming wondered.

"Sure," He said. "I even have a Blue Light I can put on it. I'm a Plainclothes Sheriffs Deputy," the man said.

"Great," Ming said. "Roy I'll ride in with the girl I'm in my element that way." 

The Truck was in place three minutes later. By this time Julie was in the Stokes. They then headed off. Arriving soon after that at Rampart. 

"Nice choice of Vehicle," Morton commented.

"It dried my hair at least," Ming told him. "Chet decided I needed a Shower after I combed my hair."

"Ming what was that whole Federal 7 bit on the biophone?" Morton wondered. "I was confused at first."

"Force of Habit Doc. Back home I always called into the hospital in that manner since My crew was designated as Federal Rescue Crew 7 thus we would call in to either dispatch or the hospital as Federal 7. It probably helped that I said I was riding with Squad 51 the second time huh."

"That it did," Morton said. "How difficult is it in Massachusetts for you to request an ambulance at a rescue scene."

"Doc. When I'm in Cambridge I don't have to request an ambulance normally because I have it with me at the scene. The only time I had to request an ambulance was the night my youngest was born because I was without my van."

By this time they were just entering the treatment room.

"Man it is bad. We are talking a lot of stitches. You know this girl is lucky to even be alive since the Femoral Artery looks to have been damaged."

Roy was leaning to one side. 

"Roy, why don't you and Ming go grab some coffee or something," Morton suggested. "Also if you see Kel or Joe have them assist me in here."

The two paramedics then left just as Dr. Joe Early left Treatment 1. 

"Doctor Early, Dr. Morton could use some help in 3," Roy told him.

The two paramedics were soon in the lounge.

"How much schooling does your wife have left?"

"Far as I know one more semester after this one," Ming told him. "That's assuming that she isn't missing credits due to the previous two fall semesters. The fall semester of her sophomore year she took off because of our youngest being born and last fall she had to depart after two months because of an emergency in Iowa. Seemed the Athletic Director felt that only Julie could take the place of a coach who was suffering from terminal cancer. Of course she tends to find ways to get things made up. Last fall might be all right since I think she finished her classes from Iowa." 

They sat there for half an hour when over the Handie Talkie came the dispatchers voice.

"Squad 51 stand by to respond. Two beeps then occurred. Station 51, Truck 127 Station 8 Battalion 14 Structure Fire 229 West 5th Street 2 2 9 West Fifth Street Cross Street Frank Ct. the La Quesadilla Restaurant Time Out 1430."

"Squad 51 Ten Four."

"Engine 51 KMG365."

They then headed for the scene. By the time they arrived the building was Fully Involved. The Captain for Station 8 walked over to Roy.

"DeSoto, how is Gage doing?"

"He is supposed to released in at the end of the week," Roy told him. 

"He is a good man. The department isn't the same without him."

"Captain Stone this Ming Chang my temporary partner for this week."

"Roy, I'm going to see about doing some Triage since Going in there is a little out of my league," Ming told his temporary partner referring to the Burning Building

"Check with Captain Stanley or the Chief first," Roy suggested.

"You afraid of Fire or something. How did you become a firefighter then?" Captain Stone wondered

"One word Captain Ambulance. I'm an ambulance paramedic not a firefighter paramedic. I'm with the Federal Rescue Service Eastern Massachusetts Region Cambridge Office."

"I see," Captain Stone said. He then picked up his radio "Battalion 14 this is Engine 8."

"Go ahead Engine 8."

"Chief we have an ambulance paramedic he apparently is riding with DeSoto in Squad 51. HE is figuring on doing Triage work due to his role as a ambulance paramedic."

"Not a bad idea. Have him get some assistance from Rampart just in case."

Ming then chose an area out of the way to set up his Triage area. 

"Rampart this is Federal 7 riding with Squad 51," Ming called in just as McConakee walked over.

"Go ahead 51," Brackett who had the duty said.

"Rampart we have a Major Structure Fire at a Restaurant I've set up a Triage area in case of victims. Be advised."

"51 what's your location?"

"The La Quesadilla Restaurant at West 5th Street near Frank Court."

"OK I'll grab a couple nurses and assist," Brackett told him. 

"I don't know how easy it will be to do Triage with one paramedic but you might just have your hands full," the chief commented.

"Rampart is sending extra personnel," Ming told him. 

"Not a bad idea. Who'se idea was you doing Triage as it is Yours or Stoney's?"

"Mine sir. I doubt I'd last five minutes in there," Ming said indicating the Burning Structure. "DeSoto figured I should check with you or Stanley."

"If anything right here is the best place for you. Hopefully superficial burns and Smoke Inhalation will be the main problem. We have your partner and Squad 8 to handle inside stuff. If I had thought about it I would probably have assigned you to victim treatment as it is. 

"If we get a lot of Smoke Inhalation we will need extra things of oxygen. With only two squads worth of oxygen," Ming commented the rest of his comment going unsaid.

Right then another building Went in flame. 

"LA this is Battalion 14 WE have another Structure in flame respond a second alarm and send a large supply of oxygen."

"Ten Four Battalion 14. Station 110, Station 92, Station 18 Respond Station 51's rescue 229 West 5th Street 2 2 9 West Fifth Street Cross Street Frank Ct. the La Quesadilla Restaurant Time out 1500. 

The usual confirmations came in right after that the backup from Rampart arrived. 

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet Dr. Brackett but I'm Sure we will probably be busy real soon," McConakee told him.

"Luckily Dr. Morton told me your Unit ID back in Massachusetts," Brackett told Ming. 

Paramedic Wheeler and his partner then walked over.

"You look like you could use a hand," Wheeler said.

"I most likely will," Ming said as Chet and Marco brought a lady over with Superficial burns on her hands. Brackett took her aside and quickly treated her. Things got busy right then as a few burn victims and Smoke Inhalation victims were brought over. Thankfully additional Oxygen was available. The inhalation victims were lead to a bottle and patched in. The burn victims were sorted and the more minor ones were treated at the scene and the major ones were transported. Eventually Roy came over and started to assist. 

"Man Ming you have a real effective system set up here," Roy commented.

"Well the paramedics with 110 are proving helpful along with Dr. Brackett. If I had been going it alone Things wouldn't be this efficient. Back in Cambridge We would have whole crews handling this task with the ambulances backed right up to the area. Here we are lucky to get ambulances."

"Normally we do as well only we can only spare so many for the task," Wheeler said as a young girl maybe 11 or twelve years of age was carried over with burns over her whole body. Ming took charge of her. "Roy get her patched in she isn't doing good."

The girl was quickly patched in to the EKG. Her heart was barely pumping. 

"Doc," Ming signaled over to Brackett. "Look at this."

"Run an IV with 255cc of Ringers Lactate and stand by in case a defib should prove necessary," Brackett said. "Also see if you can get her blood type using a portable typing kit."

"Gotcha Doc," Ming said.

Right then the girl flatlined.

"Get CPR going," Kel ordered. "Also give her a very small amount of lidocane." They tried for a few minutes to no avail.

Later at the Station.

"Man was that rough. That one girl that died right in front of us you think she had a chance Roy?"

"Hard to say. We saved as many of the victims as circumstances would allow Ming that's all any of us can do."

"So much today just seemed like de-ja vu almost. Take that run where the girl had the gash in her leg."

"So what's your point," Roy said.

"My wife was confined to a Wheelchair at age nine after suffering irreparable damage to her left leg. The girl we rescued today was named Julie and she was nine with a gash in her left leg. Way too weird in my opinion. Also everytime a child was brought over it made me think of my own kids. You know what I mean Roy?"

"Yes I know exactly what you mean. I have a couple kids myself. How many do you have?"

"Three really. Kelly the oldest she's Julie's goddaughter is in First Grade. Helen is 4, Libby is 3 and Katie is two." 

"Does what's her name Kelly live with you and Julie?"

"Yes she does," Ming said. "God Roy if Olson and Rager could have seen me at the Triage Station Brackett and I set up."

"Who are they?"

"John Olson is the driver when I'm on duty back home is Pat Rager is an EMT with my crew."

"Even though you stayed outside you had a more important job then any of the guys who were in the building after all without you we would have had a harder time keeping track of where victims were. Since you had a Triage area set up we knew where to bring victims. Without that we would probably have lost a lot of people who otherwise could have been saved."


End file.
